Culpables
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque fue su culpa, ellos la orillaron a eso, y ahora sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y solos tendrían que lidiar con esa noticia y buscar su propia forma de salvarse a sí mismo.
1. La verdad los hará culpables

**Hola a todos! Estoy revolucionada, el capítulo de Desperada me ha dado un hype impresionante y espero les guste este one-shot. En mi anterior historia de Consecuencias, lo siento chicos, esa no tiene segunda parte, pero esta sí, será un two-shot que he disfrutado escribir. Gracias a todos por quienes me han dado su apoyo, quienes leen a esta escritora amateur, y también que espera poder el próximo año publicar su primer libro, el primero de muchos en mi vida. Y bueno, ya para no aburrirlos y agradeciendo a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 1.

La verdad los hará culpables.

Adrien Agreste miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba plomizo y prometía una fuerte lluvia para dentro de unas horas en todo Paris. Su mirada estaba perdida en el oscuro cielo, escuchando los truenos lejanos y sintiendo como si aquello fuese un reflejo de lo que pasaba en su interior.  
-Adrien...- Plagg lo miró preocupado y este le acarició la cabeza.  
-Hay que hacerlo, Plagg, es hora. Plagg, Transfórmame.  
Chat Noir corrió sobre Paris que estaba sumida en la tristeza. Todo debido a la desgarradora noticia que había llevado a todo ello: "Ladybug está muerta".  
Pasó por su colegio, donde por las ventanas pudo ver la zona de casilleros y uno de esos que conocía bien estaba lleno de grafitis y mensajes de odio hacia la persona que supuestamente había asesinado a su dama de rojo. Y al mirar a donde estaba la panadería completamente cerrada, el panorama era idéntico pero mucho más desastroso. Sintió asco por todos quienes se habían atrevido a hacer aquel acto tan vil. Cobardes y detractores a los que ahora deseaba tanto dejar a la suerte con Hawk Moth... pero eso es algo que su lady, su dulce y amable lady nunca querría.  
Se tomó su tiempo y llegó al Ayuntamiento, donde, no sólo los noticieros, se habían instalado, sino civiles que esperaban ansiosos y con temor las palabras que tenía que decir el héroe a todo Paris. Pudo distinguir perfectamente a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, a los que alguna vez había llamado amigos. Nino que estaba alejado de Alya, que como siempre estaba atenta a la exclusiva, lo miró desde donde estaba, con claro entendimiento de lo que iba a pasar esa tarde que traería a todo Paris un gran dolor.  
Chat Noir pasó frente al alcalde y las cámaras y flashes atraparon cada movimiento del héroe que caminó al podio ignorando las preguntas de todo mundo. Era hora de comenzar esa charada. En los tejados cercanos, distinguió una figura de rojo con puntos negros, pero su cabello no era ese hermoso color oscuro con coletas, sino era rojo, corto, con el frente de su flequillo negro como si hiciese referencia a la mancha de Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug, y el traje era por completo diferente, acompañada de una figura de amarillo y negro, otro de blanco y naranja, y no muy lejos, Ryuko Viperion veían todo atentos.  
Chat se puso frente al micrófono y tragó duro antes de comenzar.  
-Estoy aquí para explicar muchas cosas, y también revelar la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Ladybug.- múltiples preguntas se hicieron y Alya era la más entusiasta, pero Chat Noir ignoró todas las preguntas hechas, él ya sabía qué decir.- Hace meses, fueron testigos de cómo pelee contra un akuma con una Ladybug diferente. Muchas especulaciones se hicieron, pero la que resalto fue que ese akuma había acabado con la primera Ladybug. Ese akuma era la civil Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Una serie de sonidos despectivos surgieron del público, entre ellos de sus compañeros de clase. Controló sus pensamientos y respiró profundo.

-Y tras eso Ladybug no volvió a aparecer, y recientemente la nueva Ladybug apareció. Pues bien, me gustaría confesar a todo Paris que la Ladybug que todos conocían no murió ese día contra ese akuma en particular.- con mirada dura siguió hablando antes de dejarles asimilar la noticia.- La Ladybug que todos conocían, la valiente heroína que dio todo por salvar a la ciudad del villano Hawk Moth, murió hace menos de una semana, siendo esta como la civil Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Un silencio cayó pesado sobre la gente, y tras unos momentos, el revuelo que causo aquella noticia fue impresionante, y tuvo que esperar unos momentos para seguir hablando.  
-Todos somos humanos. Cometemos errores y así también podemos enfurecernos o sentirnos tristes, es inevitable. Todos saben que incluso yo he sido akumatizado, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo porque para mí ella siempre fue un símbolo de amor y valor, también ella era un blanco fácil. Como toda adolescente tenía sus dudas y temores, pero encarando todo con la frente en alto. Pero existe cierto límite. Y más ante personas que buscan atacarte con el fin de destruirte. Fue un momento de debilidad en que como civil no pudo soportar el rechazo de quienes eran sus supuestos amigos lo que la hizo un blanco de Hawk Moth. Debido a eso tuve que buscar a alguien más que pudiese purificar al akuma y regresar todo a la normalidad. Pero eso conllevo que Marinette no pudiese transformarse en un tiempo, tiempo en que ese rumor se expandió y dio por consecuencia que cierta gente la atacara.  
Todo se había sumido en un horrible silencio y siguió con su discurso con voz dura.  
-Incluso cuando llegue a desmentir ese rumor, hubo gente que no lo creyó, y atacó sin piedad a una indefensa joven que así como muchos de aquí, fue una víctima más de ser un akuma de Hawk Moth. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de todos, esta terminó convirtiéndose también en una víctima de malas lenguas y un odio despiadado y desmedido. No solo fue daño psicológico, sino también físico. Y también fue su familia la que pagó el precio, cosa que le dolió más que cualquier herida o agresión a su persona.- tragó antes de continuar.- No podía transformarse, y nadie le creería, pero tampoco dijo aquella verdad de su identidad para que Hawk Moth no lastimase a sus seres amados. Y eso conllevó a su fatal desenlace… Un suicidio que la gente que la llevó a la desesperación celebró sin importarles el dolor de quienes la amaron de forma incondicional.  
Dirigió una mirada dura a todos.  
-Quisiera decir nombres de los culpables, para que así sepan todo el odio y rencor que tuvo que pasar Marinette y que la llevaron a su final. Un final que ella no merecía. Pero... no lo haré.

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Incluso el sonido de un alfiler se hubiese escuchado ante el silencio.

-Dejaré que el peso de que sepan, que un alma inocente y pura, haya terminado así por su culpa pese sobre sus consciencias, aunque sé muy bien de una persona que al contrario no lo sentirá, sino que debe estarse regocijando ahora mismo por ello, y no hablo de Hawk Moth. Daría con gusto el nombre de esta perpetradora que buscaba la destrucción tanto de Ladybug como de Marinette, siendo también la principal culpable de su akumatizacion. Pero tampoco lo hare. Porque mi dulce y adorada princesa no lo habría querido así... Pero todo en algún momento cae bajo su propio peso... Así pues, quiero que sepan que yo y la nueva Ladybug, llamada Ladybird para que se conserve la memoria de Marinette como Ladybug, seguiremos protegiendo a Paris y a sus ciudadanos. Porque así como hubo gente que lastimó, humilló y despreció a Marinette, también hubo gente que la apoyó, que buscó protegerla, y que lloró verdaderamente abatida tras su triste muerte. Lo cual aún nos hace creer en la humanidad y que habrá gente que podemos llamar verdaderamente amigos y compañeros en los momentos más oscuros. Hawk Moth será derrotado eventualmente, no importando qué. Pero quisiera que esto sirva de lección para todo mundo. No sólo sobre lo injusto que puede ser la gente, sino que se debe jugar a las personas por sus acciones que son las que demuestran el verdadero ser de uno, y no las lenguas maliciosas y perniciosas que no saben más que hablar sin cesar. Y que aun en la oscuridad siempre hay una luz a la que aferrarnos, de un modo u otro. Sean mejores que esas personas que la llevaron a ese estado, Paris… sean mejores. A ella le hubiese gustado… y a nosotros nos gustaría creer en la Paris que ella una vez amó.- se tomó unos momentos, el héroe parecía a punto de llorar.- A partir de ahora no haremos más entrevistas. Eso es todo.  
La gente se volvió loca. Unos querían nombres, querían saber lo ocurrido, querían saber a quién culpar. Mientras que otros, culpables, estaban pálidos, llorosos, e incluso histéricos ante esa noticia que desgarró a muchos.  
Un akuma sobrevoló por el lugar pero el yoyo de Ladybird lo purificó antes que tocase a alguno de los civiles.  
Chat Noir dejo el lugar gracias a su bastón, la gente lo vio desaparecer entre los techos. Este cayó arrodillado frente a sus compañeros como si aquello hubiese significado un enorme esfuerzo y Ladybird se inclinó a él y este lloró amargamente.  
-Lo siento... Dios, lo siento tanto...- la heroína de motas le abrazó.  
-No llores Chat... No es tu culpa.- este miró a su compañera que tenía su rostro hundido en el hueco de su hombro y le abrazó con fuerza.  
-Debí hacer más... mucho más. Yo sabía de sus mentiras y…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y Ladybird le abrazó con más fuerza.  
-A veces las cosas no salen como quisiéramos. Pero esto no es tu culpa. No es tuya...  
Viperion y Ryuko se acercaron apoyando a su compañero, mientras que el nuevo zorro y abejorro miraban la escena dejándoles en ese momento tan íntimo.

Sin embargo el zorro tuvo que interrumpir el momento.  
-Debemos irnos.- Chat Noir asintió mientras se levantaba con su compañera que le miraba tras el antifaz con unos tristes ojos azules. Todos se fueron sabiendo lo que se vendría. Se separaron, pero Chat Noir acompaño a Ladybird hasta una casa donde entraron por la trampilla del techo, a una habitación llena de cajas casi idéntica a la que alguna vez había visitado para ver a quién era el amor de su vida sin saberlo, sólo que esa pequeña casa no tenía a nadie.  
-Transformación fuera.- Ladybird se destransformó dejando ver a una civil de cabellos estilo Bao muy cortos y por completo rojos sin el flequillo negro, una camiseta violeta con flores rosas, un short de mezclilla y un suéter color verde menta.  
-Tu nuevo cuarto no está mal, purrincess.  
-Es lo mejor que pude encontrar, y es un barrio seguro, discreto y con trampilla. Muy funcional.- ella miro hacia la ventana.- ¿Qué crees que pase?  
-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Ya corresponde a otros salvarse a sí mismos... Marinette.  
La estrechó por detrás mientras recordaba tiempo atrás todo lo acontecido y murmuró su destransformación dejando a los kwamis reunirse y ver a sus portadores que tenían la mirada perdida en la nada... 

Lila había hecho lo imposible para que al fin sus compañeros dejaran a Marinette. Pero lejos de ello la puso como la peor alumna de todo el colegio, Adrien de verdad intentó ayudarla al darse al fin cuenta que las mentiras de Lila no era para nada indefensas, pero la akumatización fue inevitable. Marinette había entregado sus aretes a su kwami antes de perder el control y Tikki escapó de milagro tras ser herida de gravedad, encontrando a Plagg que le llevó a su portador y teniendo que contar a Adrien la verdad aun entre burbujas. Fue Kagami la que hizo el papel de Ladybug esa vez, pero tras pasar todo, Tikki quedó muy mal, por lo que transformarse no era opción para Marinette durante las siguientes semanas.

El rumor apareció poco después. Chat Noir tuvo que encargarse de los akumas con apoyo, y el rumor de la muerte de Ladybug se hizo más fuerte. El había dado entrevistas para intentar calmar a la ciudad, pero no conto con que "la mejor amiga de Ladybug" dijera al mundo que Marinette la había asesinado al ser una akuma. La noticia explotó causando indignación e ira en la ciudad. Sus amigos que le habían dado la espalda ahora la atacaban sin piedad, el director la había tomado contra ella, aunque la profesora Bustier intercedía por ella; y hasta en la calle cuando la reconocían no paraban de insultarla. Y todo fue escalando a niveles que le parecieron abominables, incluso de dañar la panadería.

¿Y ella que podía hacer? Había intentado desmentir a Lila Rossi pero nadie le creyó, todavía sobre la palabra de Chat Noir, no podía decir la verdad, y si lo hacía, Hawk Moth iría tras sus seres queridos.  
Pero Marinette no estaba sola, Adrien nunca la abandono, ni Kagami, Luka, Marc y Nathaniel la defendieron aun ante las malas lenguas. Nino terminó por acercarse a Marinette, por completo indignado y detestando el modo en que la gente comenzaba a salirse de control y hasta de culparla de cualquier pequeña cosa mala cual fuese o que salía de boca de Lila, parando en varias ocasiones a Alya que exigía una justicia que deformó como todos en una horrible venganza.

Adrien acarició la venda de su muñeca izquierda.  
-¿Te duele?  
-No tanto como hace días...

Todo llego a un punto sin retorno cuando estuvo a punto de ser akumatizada de nuevo... junto a su familia.  
Tenía que hacer algo, escapar de ese infierno el cual se había transformado su vida y no arrastrar a su familia o amigos con ella. Y el maestro Fu le dio una solución directa.  
Ante el peligro de su familia, de su identidad y vida como Ladybug, todo estaba en riesgo. Tikki al fin se había recuperado pero sabían que ya nada podía ser como antes. Habló con su familia de su verdadera identidad, con Chat Noir que se reveló como Adrien. Y todos acordaron que por el bien de Paris y otros, Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía que desaparecer.  
Adrien estuvo allí como Chat Noir cuando se hizo ese corte. Su funeral, fue hermoso, creíble, y vacío. Estuvo su familia que de verdad lloraban por la pérdida que implicaba ese sacrificio, Adrien fue acompañado por su padre y Natalie que permanecieron más callados que de costumbre, incluso su padre parecía dolerle la muerte de su compañera y le abrazó cuando Adrien rompió en llanto. También estuvo Nino, Luka, Kagami, Marc, Nathaniel, mademoiselle Bustier, incluso Jagged Stone que por primera vez su presencia pasó por alto por los medios, Nadja Chamack y Manon que no paró de llorar mientras abrazaba las muñecas con las que jugaba con Marinette.

Ladybird estuvo viendo de lejos el funeral, esperando a que alguien fuera. Para su sorpresa, vio a Alix fuera de la iglesia, la joven de duro carácter que le había hecho muchas, estaba llorando, y así estuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que se ocultó avergonzada cuando salieron de la iglesia incapaz de dar la cara.  
Nadie más fue visto ese día...  
Toda la familia Dupain-Cheng salió de Paris al día siguiente a refugiarse lejos con Marlene mientras todo acababa, la panadería más famosa de la ciudad, o la que fue antes de toda esa calamidad, cerró sus puertas quizás definitivamente.  
Nino rompió con Alya al ver en qué se había convertido, incapaz de razonar con ella que le daba la razón de todo a Lila y para nada arrepentida de lo ocurrido a Marinette, al contrario, terca como era no admitió sus errores.  
Adrien se cambió de instituto a con Kagami, y bien sabía que Nino, Marc y Nathaniel harían lo mismo pronto.

Adrien suspiró y sus labios se apoyaron en su cabeza. Pensando en lo pequeña y frágil que se sentía en sus brazos, pero más fuerte que cualquiera. Sin su familia pero con amigos apoyándole... se aseguraría que eso fuese suficiente para ella, y haría de esa casa vacía un lugar acogedor como era antes su antigua habitación.  
Pensó en lo que a partir de ahora iba a desencadenar ese discurso, en las consecuencias que traerían. Pero esta vez el perdón estaba lejos de quienes la orillaron a ello. Su venganza seria esa, todos sufrirían bajo su propia culpa, sin excepción alguna, buscando su propia redención, porque ya no había nadie que pudiese dárselas. Y Lila terminaría revelándose ante los ojos de todos por lo que en realidad era... y no habría salvación alguna para ella. 

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! La venganza se sirve de forma lenta y fría, como el buen vino, pero como no bebo, sería como el buen jugo de uva. Nada de tomatazos por favor, dejen reviews, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion XD y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Castigo y rendención

**Hola a todos! He aquí la segunda parte y última de este two-shot, y si preguntan, no, no escribiré ningún capítulo más, pero me ha encantado escribirla. Sé que muchos querían más sangre pero espero igual les guste. Así que sin más qué decir a parte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.  
Castigo y redención.

Desde lo alto de su edificio, miró al suelo donde los autos pasaban. Su corazón se oprimía, pero no por miedo ya que pronto se liberaría de toda esa carga que sentía por dentro y no lo dejaba vivir, sino por toda la culpa que no lo dejaba en ningún momento. Sentía todas esas palabras que dijo, todas esas miradas como las piedras que había lanzado a la panadería, ahora en sí mismo. Sentía como todo mundo le juzgaba, no directamente pero con la mirada y... hasta podía sentir que ella también lo hacía. Ondine, su sirena, su dulce chica, sentía que le juzgaba en cada momento en silencio cuando le daba la espalda.  
Cerró los ojos, ya no podía más. Todo terminaría tan pronto como se dejase llevar. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante y en unos segundos una figura de rojo se lanzó sobre este. Una gran conmoción se escuchó, el sonido de los autos acompañados de gritos de horror. Todo paso tan rápido y con un resultado fatal...

-Nino, por favor. No puedes irte... Piensa en nosotros.- le rogó Alya a Nino que estaba limpiando su casillero.  
-La decisión está tomada y mis padres ya me han inscrito a otra escuela.- dijo sin mirarla colocando sus últimos CD's en la caja.- Y además me habías dicho que no querías volver a verme.  
-Eso fue antes...- Nino al fin la vio, se veía destrozada, delgada, ojerosa, igual a como lucía Marinette en sus últimos días.  
-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.- cerró el casillero y comenzó a andar siendo detenido por Alya.  
-Por favor, Nino. No te vayas. No puedo hacer esto sola. No después de saber que... era ella.- las manos de Nino se tensaron en la caja y apretó la mandíbula.  
-Porque era ella ¿te remuerde la consciencia?- escupió con veneno intentando calmarse para no gritar y armar una escena.- ¿Y si sólo hubiese sido la simple y normal Marinette su muerte no te importaría? ¿Seguirías hablando pestes de ella, publicando cosas horribles y bochornosas en esa página que hiciste, y sobre todo ignorándola cuando se veía exactamente como ahora te ves? Pero todo cambia porque ella era Ladybug, ¿no?

Alya bajó la mirada, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Nino fijo su vista en el antiguo casillero de Marinette, ahora estaba limpio de insultos e imágenes obscenas, y lleno de corazones, disculpas, mensajes de amor y perdón junto con regalos y cartas que nunca se abrirían.  
-No seas hipócrita, Alya. Así como ellos.- señaló el casillero.- O el director que ha puesto un muro para rendir homenaje a Marinette y Ladybug, saben lo que hicieron y tratan de calmar su consciencia.  
-No es justo. No tuerzas mis palabras. Yo no sabía que ella...  
-No me vengas con esas. Aun cuando ella nunca hubiese sido una súper heroína como tú, yo o Chloe, bien sabias que era cruel e inhumano lo que le hacían. Y cuando ella te miraba tú le volteabas la cara para sonreírle a Lila.- Alya bajó más los hombros.- Era inocente. Así como todos los que son akumatizados, y aun cuando ella no hubiese sido Ladybug, ¿no sentiste nada cuando nos informaron que se suicidó?- lágrimas se deslizaron del rostro de ella, pero no cesó con sus palabras.- Incluso antes, preferiste creerle a otra persona en vez de a tu amiga.  
-Tú también le creíste a Lila.- dijo con voz ahogada en un mudo reproche que Nino no ignoró.  
-Sí, lo admito. Le creí y me alejé, pero estuve allí cuando la vi realmente, no como Ladybug, sino como una chica que clamaba ayuda en un estado deplorable. Eso me dio a pensar que la supuesta amistad de todos se volvió convenenciera y egoísta.- puso la caja bajo su brazo.- Cuando al fin entiendas y necesites hablar puedes buscarme. Intentar volver a ser amigos nada más. Pero hasta entonces, no me busques. Nos vemos.  
Se fue. Alya lo vio irse, y luego se dejó caer en los asientos del lugar, miró el casillero de su antigua amiga, la vivaz, nerviosa y algo torpe chica que daba todo de sí en cada cosa que hacía y sonreía a todo mundo buscando ayudar apareció unos segundos dedicándole una sonrisa.

Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente.  
La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto... Ahora se daba cuenta.  
No como Ladybug, sino a su amiga y compañera de asiento que tenía grandes sueños, la que le compartía postres, con la que reía, la que la apoyaba en sus reportajes... Se dejó caer en la banca del lugar y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sintiendo en poco tiempo la mano de Alix sobre su hombro, y al verla vio a Rose, Mylene y Juleka, tan mal o peor que ella.

Rose había dejado su ropa rosa por vestimenta negra de eterno luto, y sin que nadie lo notara tenía cortes en los brazos que ocultaba con mangas largas.

Mylene se veía tan demacrada y delgada, la habían visto dejar de comer y vomitar a veces de la nada. Su cabello colorido había desaparecido y así como Rose su ropa se había vuelto entre negro y gris. Sus uñas eran un desastre de tanto que las mordía y en sus dedos se notaban curaciones.

Juleka tenía unas profundas ojeras por culpa de las constantes pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir ante la culpa de no haber hecho caso a su hermano, también se había vuelto muda, dejando de hablar por completo como si temiera lastimar a alguien por ello.  
Y Alix se veía fatal, había estado en muchas peleas, tenía moretones en casi todo el cuerpo pero ella alegaba que eran por defender a otros que estaban indefensos y necesitados, cosa que hacía para redimirse y que no hizo por Marinette en su momento.  
Alya apretó sus manos en su pecho.  
-No fui a su funeral...- musitó como pudo ante esa culpa que la ahogaba y todas le abrazaron. Compartiendo su dolor y la culpa, unidas en ese dolor que las estaba desgarrando por dentro.- No fui a su funeral porque dije que no me importaba… ¿qué clase de monstruo dice eso?- nadie respondió porque la única que había ido fue Alix pero no tuvo el valor siquiera de entrar y ver a la cara a los padres de la chica a la que orillaron a suicidarse.  
-Ya basta de lágrimas, Cesaire.- espetó Chloe que la miro despectiva.- Con eso no harás que regrese.  
-¿Y a ti que te importa?- se levantó furiosa.- ¡Tu así como todos eres culpable de lo que le paso! Nosotros la orillamos a... a...  
-¿A suicidarse?- dijo pronunciando esa palabra que provocaba dolor en todas.- Sí, lo soy. Soy tan culpable como cualquiera al quedarme callada y a hacerle la vida imposible.- dijo llevando con acritud hacia sí misma.- Pero llorando no voy a arreglar nada... Ninguna lo arreglará.- señaló a cada una.- Y voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde que Lady... Dupain-Cheng me dio la oportunidad de ser Queen Bee. Voy a comportarme como debí hacerlo y honrarla con mis acciones, voy a ser mejor persona de la que soy. Prefiero hacer de mi vida un tributo que seguir llorando y flagelándome pensando en lo que no hice o si debería tomarme las pastillas del cuarto de mi madre.  
La revelación fue como un golpe para todas, pero sintiendo una gran empatía con esta. Alya fue hacia Chloe, plantándose frente a esta con expresión hosca hasta que sus brazos le rodearon y le dio un abrazo a la rubia.  
-... Nada volverá a ser igual.  
-No. Pero podemos esta vez hacer justicia, justicia de verdad.- dijo con voz acida apartándose de Alya.- ¿O están tan ocupadas torturándose que ya se olvidaron de la supuesta mejor amiga de Ladybug?  
Los ojos de todas se abrieron como platos, estando tan ensimismadas en su dolor que habían olvidado ese importante y crucial dato.

Lila Rossi y su declaración.

Una ira casi asesina invadió a Alya que apretó los puños de forma que si no hubiese estado mordiéndose las uñas como Mylene, las palmas le estarían sangrando ahora. Chloe alzo la barbilla al ver cómo el rostro de Alya se deformaba.  
-Esa... ¡Esa...!  
-Ni te esfuerces, Cesaire. Seguro ya le han llamado de todo. Ni tú podrías encontrar un apelativo que no le hayan dicho ya.- miró a las chicas de una a una.- Quien tiene aquí la mayor de las culpas sigue sin recibir lo que se merece, pensando que el mundo se ha olvidado de ella, y no voy a dejar que siga así. Es hora de que Rossi pague por cada palabra que salió por su asquerosa boca...

Lila llego al instituto como si nada hubiese pasado. A diferencia de sus patéticos compañeros, por dentro exudaba pura felicidad. ¿Quién diría que mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro? Y por si fuera poco, el número de akumas se había duplicado, ayudando a Hawk Moth en el proceso, aunque eso ya no le interesaba tras haber acabado con su mayor enemiga.  
Al llegar al salón hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa, cosa que no le costó mucho al ver esa aura deprimente que la irritaba. Poco le importaba si las chica se veían como patéticos cadáveres andantes; o que Iván agrediera a cuanto chico se le atravesara estando a punto de la expulsión; o que Kim intentase un fútil intento de suicidio, apenas salvado por el nuevo y patético reemplazo de Ladybug, perdiendo una pierna en el proceso y estando ahora en coma, después de todo como atleta daba pena ajena; o que Max llorase a cada tanto encerrándose en sí mismo y que se escondiese del mundo como un ratón asustado. Lo que a ella le enfurecía y le importaba de verdad era ver que Adrien se había alejado de ella y el padre de este había dejado de contactarla y hasta había prohibido que se acercara. Es decir, no había nadie como él en ese insulso instituto y si quería esa fortuna y fama que tanto anhelaba debía encontrar una forma de cambiarse al colegio privado en el que, por medio de una foto de chismes, se había enterado que su amado Adrien estaba una chica con la que se le había visto últimamente, una pelirroja con un cabello cortísimo que en su opinión parecía más un chico, y que al parecer eran pareja. No iba a dejar que una cualquiera le quitara lo que era suyo. Cuando se cambiara se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable a esa chica, al igual que hizo con Marinette. Ya casi podía imaginar lo que le diría a su madre, le rogaría que no quería estar en un colegio donde abusaban de otros y donde todo mundo hizo lo imposible para acabar con la gran heroína, sus padres estaban tan enfrascados en sus deberes que no se habían dado por enterado de nada; y si antes le molestaba ese enorme descuido de parte de ellos, ahora le parecía delicioso ser capaz de hacer lo que quiso sin que estos se enterasen.  
-Lila.  
Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llegar a su asiento cuando alguien le llamó con voz gangosa y ronca, se giró sabiendo que tendría que poner su mejor cara de pena pero algo la golpeo con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo irremediablemente. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y vio a Alya con una mezcla de ira y miedo.  
-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estás loca!  
-Tal vez lo esté. No sería raro dadas las circunstancias  
-No te entiendo.  
-¿En serio? Deberías saberlo, ya que fuiste la mejor amiga de Ladybug, ¿no? Aunque hablabas pestes de Marinette.- Lila palideció por un segundo, recuperando algo de control.  
-Y-Yo no sabía que Ladybug era Marinette... era muy celosa con su identidad.  
-¿En serio? Qué raro porque de acuerdo tu versión, viste como Marinette, como Princess Justice asesinaba a Ladybug. ¿Cómo pudo ser si eran la misma persona?  
Todo mundo presto su atención a Lila. Ahora era ella quien parecía un fantasma.  
-E-Eso se puede explicar. Seguro fue uno de los poderes que tenía el akuma que me hizo ver esa horrible escena.  
-No mientas.- refutó Sabrina que tenía las cosas de Chloe entre sus manos.- Los poderes que tenía no tenían nada que ver con ilusiones, hay videos sobre eso.  
-¡Eso no prueba nada! ¡Yo lo vi!  
-Decenas de videos de la red dicen lo contrario.- dijo Chloe apoyando a Sabrina.- Y eso demuestra tu gran farsa. Y por cierto, después de tanto tiempo al fin hablé con Jagged Stone y con algunos de tus supuestos contactos y al parecer todos sufren de un grave caso de amnesia porque nadie te conoce o se acuerda de alguna de tus increíbles proezas.- todo el salón se sumió en un silencio profundo, hasta que un sollozo de Max lo rompió.  
-Oh por Dios...- Max sujetó su cabeza.- Markov me dijo lo mismo y yo… yo no le creí, lo desarmé... Dijo que no había bases sobre lo que decías...

Rose comenzó a sentirse mareada y Juleka la sujetó, mirando a Lila con algo cercano al espanto y habló por primera vez en semanas.  
-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó con voz ronca por el desuso.  
-¿Cómo es que te dejamos hacerlo?- preguntó Mylene igual de horrorizada.  
-¡Y ante todo no te detuviste!- exclamó horrorizada Rose que parecía a punto de un ataque.  
-Todo este tiempo...- comenzó Alya con la mirada en el suelo.- Nos has mentido.- miró fijamente a Lila.- Nos pusiste en contra de Marinette y ni un maldito momento te importó lo que pasara, ¿no? Eres un monstruo. Ni siquiera Hawk Moth hubiese llegado a tanto. Pero tu...  
-Oh, ya basta.- se levantó Lila, limpiando la sangre de su nariz, sin esa mascara de falsa amabilidad o desconcierto que siempre tenía, mostrando una sonrisa torcida y una mirada con un brillo casi demoniaco.- Lo admito. Mentí en todo eso. ¿Y qué? No es como si pudiese traer de vuelta a la estúpida de Marinette o Ladybug. Las odiaba por igual y me alegro tanto que la muy estúpida se haya matado.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Ni siquiera sientes algo de remordimiento?- preguntó Alix con los dientes apretados de ira, y Lila se rio en la cara de todos.  
-Para nada. Ese maldito insecto merecía ser aplastado por haberme arruinado mi oportunidad con Adrien.  
-¿Adrien?- pregunto Alya.- ¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto fue por Adrien?  
-¡Y por intentar hacerme quedar mal! Esa insulsa panadera debía conocer su lugar y quedarse en esa mugrienta panadería con sus estúpidos padres. ¿Quería ser diseñadora? ¡Ja! Menuda gracia. Sus diseños eran una porquería. Ella no debía ser nadie, no debía haberse siquiera fijado en Adrien, y me alegro tanto que esté pudriéndose bajo tierra siendo comida por los gusanos. Incluso bailé de felicidad cuando supe que Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Hice lo que Hawk Moth no hizo. ¡Yo vencí a Ladybug! ¡Yo! Y ustedes junto con toda Paris me ayudaron.- siseó deleitándose de sus expresiones de horror.- Todos cayeron ante mí. Y no tuve que hacer mucho más que mover mi boca y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas falsas. ¡Marinette es tan mala! ¿Cómo pudiste Marinette?- Lila rio.- Ahora ya no me importa lo que digan o pase con ustedes, porque es su palabra contra la mía y dejaré a este instituto de perdedores que se lamentan por la muerte de una patética heroína que se suicidó como la idiota que era.- declaró victoriosa mirándolos con una pose triunfante dejando a todos anonadados al ver su verdadera naturaleza.  
_**  
Es su palabra contra la mía.**_

Se repitió la grabación en mano de Sabrina, que había grabado todo desde el celular oculto entre las cosas de Chloe. La sonrisa de Lila desapareció en un segundo, así como toda su labia y color.  
-Tienes razón.- dijo Chloe fulminándola con la mirada.- Es tu palabra contra la nuestra.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto la señorita Bustier pálida al ver lo que parecía otro acto contra un alumno.

-¡Profesora! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ellos me están…!- pero antes de que Lila siguiese con otra de sus magistrales actuaciones, Alix le hizo retroceder adelantándose con los puños alzados en clara amenaza de golpearla. Alya se acercó a la profesora.  
-Mírelo usted misma.- antes de que la amaestra pusiera el video Lila intento huir, pero Iván se lo impidió y con brusquedad la puso sobre su asiento. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de la dulce profesora, que miró con claro espanto a su alumna mientras que todos la miraban con asco y odio desmedido.

El pez por su propia boca muere, y Lila Rossi acababa de cavar sola su propia tumba, una muy, muy profunda y oscura…

….

Poco a poco todo parecía volver a un ritmo menos agobiante. Alya saludó a todo mundo, cada uno se veía mejor al pasar las semanas desde que Lila había sido expulsada. Rose y Juleka se veían mejor de salud pero Rose aun no abandonaba del todo el negro, sin embargo se había curado sus heridas; Mylene volvía a usar ropa colorida y se veía mejor de salud tras ir con una terapeuta, Iván estaba mucho más tranquilo y él y Mylene estaban más unidos que nunca; Alix había comenzado a ir a clubs de boxeo para desahogarse y a terapia; y Chloe y Sabrina se comportaban bien, mejor que como eran antes, pero Chloe tuvo que contarle todo a sus padres sobre sus ideas suicidas y estos horrorizados contrataron a un terapeuta para tratarla.  
-Alya.- Max le saludó al acercarse y a su lado, Markov volaba a su lado.- Adivina, Kim ha despertado.  
-Oh, Max, me alegro tanto.  
-Ondine estaba allí cuando lo hizo. Me llamó y fui a verle. Le conté todo y aceptó estar en terapia junto con todos.  
-Eso es genial. También le apoyaremos...

Max se fue para dar la buena nueva al resto. Alya entro al salón donde los lugares vacíos ahora estaban ocupados por alumnos de otros grupos para que este no estuviese tan vacío. La chica que se sentaba a su lado le saludó y Alya apenas y tuvo fuerzas de responder el saludo, porque esa chica no era Marinette. Y los dos chicos con los que hablaba no eran Nino ni Adrien.  
Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. Sintiendo la nostalgia de esos momentos que jamás volvería a tener.  
Había hecho tantas cosas, pero tan poco en su opinión. Había publicado un blog en honor a Ladybug, la primera, tanto como para Marinette como su forma heroica, también había enviado videos y mensajes para quienes aún sentían culpa por lo ocurrido, y la señorita Bustier los apoyaba en pláticas de grupo, siendo la más cooperativa y la que animaba a todos a seguir… Pero no era suficiente.

Sentía todavía ese abismo en su interior. Le habían dicho que era normal por su sentimiento de culpa, pero necesitaba hacer algo más significativo si quería poder salir adelante. Y una idea al fin se iluminó en su cabeza. Podía hacer algo, y eso involucraría y ayudaría a todo mundo…

Lila llegó al cuarto de su nuevo internado furiosa, con el ego herido, y con el uniforme sucio y su cabello corto pegado a su cráneo por el sudor. Tenía toda la atención que alguna vez quiso, pero no de forma positiva. En cada esquina de Paris la reconocían por culpa de ese video que infame de su declaración. El video fue viral. Las entrevistas con Nadja Chamack tampoco sirvieron para ayudar a su imagen, sino que la dejaron como la peor villana de todos, superando a Hawk Moth. Todo mundo la odiaba. Y al salir de Paris, fue lo mismo, Italia, Estocolmo, Suiza. Tomó su teléfono y esperó que su madre le contestara.  
-¿Alló?  
-¡Mamá! Tienes que sacarme de aquí. ¡Todo es horrible! Mis compañeros me odian, me han hecho y dicho cosas horribles y los profesores son unos completos inútiles. ¡No puedo estar aquí!  
-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Porque es imposible que alguien sepa sobre ti ya que el internet está completamente restringido.  
-No seas ilusa, mamá. Son chicos, siempre hay una forma de conectarse a la red. Este lugar es una pesadilla. Mamá... ¡mamá!- gritó al notar que demoraba en responder.  
-… Es el quinto colegio al que te mando.  
-¡Pues envíame a otro!  
-¡No me hables así!- gritó la mujer exasperada.- ¿Qué crees que no me preocupo por ti? Te he enviado a cinco internados privados pero las consecuencias de lo que hiciste te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida.  
-Sabes que no fue mi culpa, todo fue montado por mis antiguos compañeros porque me odian.- hipó de forma lastimera.- Me gustaba Marinette, me caía muy bien. Era mi amiga.-comenzó a llorar y el silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea por un momento.  
-No has ido con el psiquiatra, ¿no es así?- Lila dejó a un lado las lágrimas.  
-Es ese hombre que falta a las citas. Yo...  
-Suficiente.- le corto con dureza sin alzar la voz.- Estoy harta de esto, harta de tus mentiras. Harta de que ni siquiera sientas un poco de culpa por la abominación que hiciste porque no te creo ya ninguna de tus lágrimas. Esto se acabó. Te advertí que si no ibas a la terapia sería la última que te aguantaría. Y no puedo más...- su voz se escuchó muy cansada.

-Mamá, te prometo que iré a mis terapias. Ya no quiero ser así. Pero por favor, sácame de este lugar, es insoportable estar aquí. Mis compañeros me odian, me torturan sin parar y hasta me han golpeado. Por favor, mamá, por favor.- escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-…A partir de la próxima semana vas a irte a América.  
-Gracias madre. Te prometo que allá todo será diferente.  
-Por supuesto que así será. Mandaré a que te recojan. Adiós Lila.  
-Te quiero, mamá. Besos.- colgó, feliz de ver cómo podía manipular a su madre. América era una opción esplendida. No creería que alguien la reconociera en esa parte del mundo, ellos tenían sus propios héroes y podía volver a iniciar de cero, dejando atrás esos horribles tratos que no se merecía, y su hermoso cabello volvería a crecer después de que cruelmente se lo cortaran en su anterior colegio. Ya buscaría la forma de hacer pagar a esos miserables que se atrevieron a lastimarla, comenzando con sus antiguos compañeros del instituto Dupont. ¿Arrepentida? ¡Para nada! Al contrario. Estaba orgullosa de lo que hizo con Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y desde el otro lado del mundo seguiría con sus planes.  
-Que ilusa eres madre. Me iré con la satisfacción de haber acabado con esa imbécil sin cerebro de Marinette, "La gran heroína".- se rio cruelmente.- ¡Cómo no! ¡El gran fraude! Ya veré qué puedo hacer desde allá. Debo preparar todo para mi venganza.  
Esta reía desquiciada pero sin saberlo había un micrófono escondido en el último regalo que sus padres le habían enviado, un joyero repleto de costosas joyas para que ella no sospechara. Y al escuchar lo que su hija decía, a los Rossi se les rompió el corazón.  
-¿Todo está preparado?- dijo apenas la señora Rossi que limpio sus lágrimas otra vez, habiendo sentido ese 'Te quiero' de su hija tan vacío cuando se lo dijo, y comprobar la horrible verdad. Un hombre frente a los Rossi asintió.  
-Nuestra clínica en Canadá está especializada en este tipo de trastornos. Estará vigilada las 24 horas, sus terapias y medicamentos serán controlados sin falta al día, no hay acceso a redes sociales en nuestras instalaciones, y no hay riesgo de escape debido al aislamiento del lugar.- dijo mostrando fotografías donde solamente había árboles en un extenso bosque que abarcaba kilómetros enteros.- Y las horas de visita también están supervisadas.- la mujer asintió. Era mucho mejor que ir a prisión, fue la opción que su abogado le dio cuando múltiples denuncia aparecieron por lo ocurrido a esa jovencita. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de los labios de la mujer. No habría ninguna visita por su parte. Lila nunca les perdonaría lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Y como último acto como madre, la dejaría en un lugar donde no pudiese hacer daño, ni a ella ni a nadie…

Alya acomodó la cámara en su salón, todo mundo estaba allí y ella se puso primero ante esta, presionando un botón para poder grabar.  
-Hola, me llamo Alya Cesaire. Todos me conocen como la creadora del Ladyblog. Pero no soy lo que creen. Verán, quiero confesar que también fui una de las que lastimaron a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug. Y yo tengo más culpa que nadie, porque ella era mi amiga, y yo su "mejor amiga". Quizás después de esto terminen por odiarme, pero quisiera que vieran esta transmisión hasta el final. Hecha por los compañeros que formaron parte de su final.  
La transmisión se cortó y señorita Bustier apareció en la cámara.  
-Marinette era una de mis más queridas alumnas. Era dulce, considerada y detallista en muchas cosas aunque casi siempre llegaba con retraso. Pero... no había nadie mejor para ser Ladybug y me alegra que ella fuera quien hubo protegido Paris durante años. Estoy de verdad orgullosa…  
Rose y Juleka le siguieron.  
-Marinette siempre nos apoyaba, siempre estuvo allí encarando las injusticias y...- la voz de Rose se cortó.  
-Nosotros le dimos la espalda. Cuando ella nunca lo hizo con nosotros.- dijo Juleka dolida.

-Pero nos dejó mucho que aprender de ella, su claro ejemplo.  
Max fue el siguiente apareciendo junto a Markov.  
-La verdad es que aun no entiendo cómo es posible esto. Nos dejamos llevar y nos volvimos seres egoístas. Ella no sólo fue una gran rival en juegos a la que nunca le pude vencer. Fue mi amiga. Fue... una chica genial en todo sentido.  
Mylene e Iván siguieron.  
-No me justifico. Así como ninguno que creyó las mentiras de Lila, debí creer a mi amiga de años. Y es un error que me perseguirá por siempre pero... Marinette fue una gran persona. Ella siempre nos sonreía y animaba.  
-Nos apoyó mucho, siempre. No importando que tan diferentes éramos. Ella nos hacía fuerte y no usando la máscara como Ladybug.- dijo el gigante tomando la pequeña mano de Mylene que igual la apretó.  
Alix apareció con la cabeza abajo.

-Fue genial, ella era algo torpe y despistada, pero fuerte, decidida y sabía animarnos, son cosas que aprendimos de ella y que debimos implementar en su momento. Me enseñó muchas cosas. No importando los golpes que ella recibía por la vida. Y tenía un estilo… wow. Paris no perdió a una gran chica y heroína, sino también perdió a una futura promesa de la moda.

Kim apareció en silla de ruedas. Se veía tan triste.  
-Cada día me duele el pensar que ella no estará con nosotros. El no haberle creído y dañado. Pero aunque no esté físicamente, sus acciones, sus palabras de ánimo siguen allí. En cada uno de nosotros.  
Chloe y Sabrina fueron las siguientes en hablar.  
-¡Ella siempre fue amable con todos! Marinette fue...fue… tan buena. Y-Y… tan dulce.- Chloe suspiro paciente ante el lloriqueo de Sabrina.  
-Marinette Dupain-Cheng fue la verdadera heroína. Sin traje, sin antifaz. Sus acciones hablaron más que cualquier cosa. Y le agradeceré por el resto de mi vida por ser la persona que tuvo fe en mí para salvar Paris aun cuando no me lo merecía. Yo… quiero ser como Marinette.  
Alya volvió a aparecer en pantalla.  
-Si hay algo que nunca voy a olvidar es el entusiasmo con el que hacía las cosas. Mantendremos en nuestros corazones su recuerdo y lo haremos perdurar con nuestras acciones. No pedimos perdón porque sabemos que no lo merecemos, o quizás algunos otros sientan lo mismo que nosotros. Pero tal y como ella protegió Paris, protegió los sueños de todos, ahora nos toca hacer realidad su sueño y hacer de esta la Paris que ella una vez amo. Y tras ello en algún momento deberemos dejar a un lado la culpa y avanzar, aunque ahora parezca casi imposible. Pero cada uno puede ser una mejor versión de sí mismo cada día. Y ser un héroe sin antifaz ni poderes para algún otro. 

Decenas de personas veían ese video. Nino, Nathaniel y Marc, y Adrien que estaba junto a su novia, una pelirroja cuya expresión era difícil de leer.  
-_**Sin más, desde el colegio François Dupont, les deseamos lo mejor. Y adiós.**_  
Adrien hizo a un lado su celular y miró atento a Mari… Suzette que tenía la cabeza abajo.  
-¿Soy mala persona si digo que no los perdono?  
-No. Eres humana. Perdonar es divino.- besó su cabeza mientras la abrazaba.- Ya el tiempo dirá todo.- ella le abrazó y en sus brazos se sintió a salvo de toda la maldad de Paris...

Lila llegó al aeropuerto con su equipaje en mano, y vio una limosina en la entrada que de seguro era para ella. Con una sonrisa iba a subir en esta cuando una pareja le detuvo.  
-¡Hey! Esa es nuestra limosina.- Lila se apartó y la pareja, de recién casados subió al vehículo en cuestión. Lila frunció el ceño molesta y miro su reloj impaciente.  
-¿Dónde rayos esta mi vehículo? Menuda ineptitud.  
-¿Lila Rossi?- el hombre le sonrió y le mostro otra limosina.- La estábamos esperando.- la italiana con una sonrisa caminó hacia la limosina y al entrar fue que notó a la enorme mujer vestida de enfermera frente a ella.  
-¿Qué es esto?- iba a bajarse pero otra enfermera corpulenta sube cortándole la salida.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Es un secuestro? Para que sepan que mucha gente sabe dónde estoy y seguro en mi nuevo colegio reportaran mi ausencia a mis padres.  
-No se preocupe por eso.- habló el médico que se sentó en la parte delantera con el chofer.- No es un secuestro, es una intervención. Y sus padres ya llenaron la papelería para ingresarla de emergencia al hospital.- Lila palideció en un segundo.  
-¿Hospital? Pero yo no estoy enferma. ¡Esto debe ser un error!  
-Entenderá con el tiempo que esto es por su bien. Y debido a lo especial de su caso, necesitara ayuda especializada. Vamos a tratarla por su severo caso de trastorno histriónico de personalidad, mitomanía extrema, y actitudes de manipulación psicópata.  
-Le digo que esto es un error. ¡Mis padres me odian! ¡Soy solo una víctima de ellos! ¡Debe creerme!  
-No se preocupe. La ayudaremos y cuidaremos de usted.  
-¡Esto es un error! ¡ESTO ES UN ERROR!- Lila gritó entre lágrimas intentando por todos los medios de convencerlos, aterrada por lo que le iba a pasar. Las enfermeras la sujetaron, una de ellas le descubrió el brazo y le inyectó un sedante que la dejó inconsciente hasta llegar hasta donde sería su nuevo hogar.

...

Habían pasado diez años y todos seguían avanzando a su ritmo.  
-Gracias por la entrevista. La llamaré después.- dijo Alya a la nueva directora, su antigua maestra, actualmente con apellido Hessenpy, que desde el retiro del señor Damocles años atrás, se había hecho cargo de la escuela, pero eso no significaba que no se viera a El Buhó por Paris.  
Pasó por el antiguo muro de dedicatorias a Ladybug que se había convertido en 'El muro de las buenas acciones'. Donde los alumnos escribían las buenas acciones que habían hecho, compartiendo notas o fotos. Pensó que era un lindo detalle.  
Salió mirando del otro lado de la calle la recién remodelada nueva casa de modas Sucrette. Y Alya pensó con tristeza en cuanto seguía extrañando a su amiga. Nunca la olvidaría, nadie lo haría…

Rose se convirtió en maestra y orientadora, la maestra Bustier fue una inspiración para ella por como los apoyó después de todo y así poder evitar casos como el de su amiga.

Juleka se volvió modelo, siguiendo su sueño inspirada por el apoyo de Marinette, participando en campañas contra el acoso con Rose y por supuesto apoyando a las jóvenes promesas de la moda.

Mylene se hacía a cargo de asociaciones sociales y estaba metida en la política, Iván y ella se casaron y tienen una niña preciosa, Iván estudió musicología y es maestro y director de una orquesta famosa.

Chloe trabaja como critica de moda como su madre y era dueña y administradora del Le Grand Paris con Sabrina como su abogada y mano derecha. Actualmente apoyaban a Mylene en su próxima campaña política dentro de unos años.

Max y Markov desarrollaron un juego con todos los héroes de Paris que resultó un éxito mundial, y el personaje de Ladybug era un personaje amado por todos, incluso le dio un final feliz y hermoso.  
Kim y Ondine estaban casados y Kim había ganado medalla de oro en natación y luego en carrera en los Paralímpicos.  
Alix había formado una organización para ayudar a jóvenes que sufrían maltrato o abandono. Abriendo talleres artísticos y por supuesto incluyendo grafitti. Mantenía contacto con Nathaniel y Marc que le ayudaban mucho.  
Y Alya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para convertirse en una reportera seria y con carácter, por supuesto, con una gran maestra como lo era Nadja Chamack, que al principio no deseaba ni verla en pintura pero poco a poco había ido demostrando su cambio y seriedad en todo. Nunca rindiéndose, como haría Marinette, no importando cuántas veces le estrellara la puerta en la cara. Al final Nadja la había aceptado poniéndola en un largo periodo de prueba del que todavía sigue impuesta.  
Su teléfono sonó y contestó.  
-¿Diga?... ¿Tienes pruebas, Antoniette?... No. No voy a publicar aquello sin pruebas. Sería como arruinarle la vida y corremos riesgo de demanda. Además somos reporteros serios, no una revista de chismes de páginas rosas. Nos vemos en la oficina.- colgó y entre sus contactos vio el nombre de Nino.  
Después del video todo mundo sufrió ataques diversos por quienes los culpaban o no aceptaban su propia culpa, pero también hubo signos de empatía y apoyo por el valor que tuvieron y al final, apoyándose unos a otros, lograron salir adelante. Incluso el número de akumas disminuyó notablemente, dejando a Hawk Moth en clara desventaja.  
Pasó por un enorme muro de grafiti a un lado del colegio, donde se veían a los héroes y a Marinette como Ladybug como un ángel sobre ellos, eso era cosa de Alix.  
Volvió a ver el número que había olvidado con los años. Nunca se había atrevido a llamar a Nino porque no se lo merecía. Nino merecía a alguien mucho mejor y de lo que ella era y no creía que fuese posible algo, ni siquiera una amistad. Estaba a punto de borrar su contacto y de repente tropezó con alguien.  
-Lo siento.  
-¿Alya?- su mundo se paralizó al ver a Nino, sabia de su magnífica trayectoria como DJ y joven promesa del cine que tenía como actor a Adrien Agreste; y aunque lo había visto en fotos se veía mucho más guapo en persona.  
-N-Nino. Hola.  
-Hola, Al. No te veo desde hace...  
-Muchos años. Lo siento pero llevo prisa.  
-Vale. Quizás algún día podamos tomarnos un café.- Ella lo miró con grandes ojos, su corazón se estrujó. De verdad quería tomarse ese café pero…  
-Yo... no creo que sea buena idea. Lo siento pero debo irme, estoy muy ocupada.- esta le pasó de largo y escuchó la voz de Nino detrás.  
-Todavía tengo tu contacto.- esta se detuvo y lo miró. Este sonreía de lado.- Cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre llámame para tomarnos ese café. No hay fecha de expiración en mi oferta.

Alya se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero se volvió y siguió caminando. Miró su teléfono el número de Nino. Tal vez podría dejarlo más tiempo allí. Cuando de verdad estuviera lista de dar el siguiente paso y quizás… No, no debía pensar en un quizás. Cuando al fin deje de llorar por el pasado que no fue, podría llamarle sin temor alguno…

En una habitación blanca y acolchada, se encontraba una figura mirando a la pared con mirada perdida, ni siquiera le molestaba que el nudo de la liga que ataba su lago cabello calase en su cabeza. La puerta se abrió y esta apenas y movió su cabeza para verle.  
-¿Que hice esta vez para estar aquí?- pregunto Lila que se apoyó en sus codos.  
-Ya sabe lo que hizo. Ocultar medicamentos, culpar a un enfermero de violación, y armar una revuelta para salir.  
-Ese tipo era culpable. ¡Me violo mientras dormía!  
-Lila, tenemos cámaras de seguridad en tu cuarto. Nadie ha entrado.  
-¡Es mentira! ¡Están coludidos en mi contra!  
-No. Nadie está en tu contra, al contrario, todo es por tu bien.  
-¡Es una mierda!- se levantó como pudo afectada por la medicación.- Estoy aquí porque mis padres estan coludidos con Chat Noir que cree que yo fui quien mato a Ladybug, pero todo fue un plan hecho por las personas que me odiaban para hacerme quedar como la villana.  
-¿Y no fue así?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Era su amiga, yo era su mejor amiga y también fui la heroína del zorro y...  
-La odiabas, mentiste y ella murió.  
-¡No es verdad! Porque yo... yo... era su amiga e iba a ser su reemplazo. ¡Yo hubiera vencido a Hawk Moth! ¡Esa Ladybird también estuvo en esto para quedarse con lo que es mío! Pregunten a cualquiera, a Adrien Agreste, él fue mi novio, él me amaba y seguro me sigue esperando en Paris.- el doctor negó con la cabeza y habló con aire cansado.  
-Te daremos otro sedante para que duermas otro rato.- atrás de él un par de enfermeros entraron y la sujetaron para sedarla cuidado de que no se lastimara por sus movimientos torpes.  
-Es la verdad. Es la verdad... Debe creerme. Yo… Yo…

-Siempre es de ti. Nadie más.  
La dejaron en el cuarto. El doctor hizo varias anotaciones en su expediente.  
-Esa perra es peligrosa.- dijo uno de los enfermeros recordando en la revuelta como uno de los enfermos le mordió.- ¿Por qué aun la tenemos aquí?- el medico suspiró antes de responder.  
-Por eso mismo. Porque es peligrosa, y no podemos que alguien así salga de aquí.  
-Ya ha intentado escaparse. ¿No es la quinta vez?  
-Sexta.- respondió el medico.- Sigan con la vigilancia y sus medicamentos. Y si intenta de nuevo suicidarse para ir a la enfermería trátenla en su celda. Tiene prohibido salir de su área bajo ningún concepto.  
-¿Y si necesitamos algo del equipo de resucitación?- el doctor lo pensó mucho y al final movió los hombros desinteresadamente.  
-Bueno, tendremos lugar para poner a otro paciente.- respondió con completa indiferencia. Hacía años sus padres se habían rendido y dejado de preguntar por su estado, nada más enviaban dinero por puro compromiso. Pero él ya no estaba interesado en ese patético, y ya para nada interesante, caso en que la chica se había convertido, de una psicópata como lo era Lila Rossi.

….

Mientras en la boutique Sucrette, una pequeña niña de precioso cabello color medianoche y ojos verdes, se miraba en un espejo sus dos coletas con moños verdes, pero había una duda que le asaltaba siempre al mirarse.  
-Mami, ¿por qué yo no tengo el pelo como tú o papá?- una pelirroja de largos cabellos se acercó e hincó detrás de su hija para así ambas verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.  
-En realidad lo heredaste de mí, pero mami se lo pinta.  
-¿Por qué? Papi dice que mi pelo es precioso, seguro el tuyo es igual.- la mujer sonrió.  
-Bueno, es una historia muy larga y no muy bonita. Cuando crezcas te la contare. Por ahora es hora de almorzar, chatonette.  
-¡Sí! ¡Galletas!  
-Déjale a papá.- Marinette, o mejor dicho, Suzette, cerró un momento la boutique para ir a con su hija. Su vida había cambiado tanto así como la de todo mundo. Pero ella había aprendido a dejar ir muchas cosas, entre ellas su odio y rencor hacia otros, y esperaba que cada uno hubiese podido seguir adelante aun ante las malas decisiones tomadas en su pasado y que aprendan a ser felices.  
-¡Camembert!  
-¡No, Emma! ¡Plagg se pondrá como loco!

….

**Y…. Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review por favor, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Un final después de todo

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un capítulo especial de esta historia, la verdad no tenía intenciones pero tras mucho pensar me dije, podría ser genial. Y no me arrepiento de este. Gracias a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, espero que esto les pueda dejar un buen sabor de boca. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Un final después de todo.  
Capítulo especial.

Un nuevo día comenzó en Paris. El sol golpeó su rostro inmisericorde y se obligó a sentarse en la cama mirando hacia el bello exterior de la ciudad mientras se estiraba todavía somnolienta, vistiendo nada más que una blusa de tirantes negra y un diminuto short color rosa.

Su mirada se perdió unos momentos en la nada, recordando vagamente la pesadilla de esa noche, un mal sueño donde tanta gente la golpeaba, la humillaba, y le insultaba a donde quiera que fuera, incapaz de esconderse, escuchando los lamentos de sus progenitores a cada ataque que ella recibía. Eran como bestias oscuras y temibles con formas humanas, buscando despedazarla con sus garras y con sus lenguas filosas como espadas. Y ella pequeña, menuda, como una muñeca de papel, estaba por completo rota, a punto ser despedazada entre sus manos cuando...  
-¡Marinette!- las manos de Adrien sobre sus hombros la regresaron a la realidad, donde pequeñas lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos.  
-Adrien...- este le sonrió y limpio las lágrimas besando sus mejillas.  
-Estas a salvo Marinette. Nadie puede lastimarte ahora, así como no pudieron contigo antes.- ella sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho, Adrien la abrazo mientras acariciaba su rojo y largo cabello, un rojo nuevo y que no tendría que retocar hasta dentro de unas semanas.

-Mi héroe.

-No, tú eres la heroína.

Adrien vestido solo con un bóxer negro la pegó lo más posible a su cuerpo y besó su frente.

Las pesadillas casi habían desaparecido de su vida, pero cuando volvían lo hacían con fuerza. La amenaza de Hawk Moth había terminado años atrás, y ahora lidiaban con su día a día que les imponía su nueva vida. Adrien acarició su mano donde reposaba el anillo de bodas, anillo que compró con su dinero por trabajo duro y esfuerzo, ya que toda la fortuna, y la mansión Agreste desapareció con el buen nombre de su familia. Incluso vendió la empresa, y a pesar de las burlas y comentarios malintencionados de la familia de su madre, no podía estar más contento con lo que su vida se había transformado hasta ahora.  
-Dilo otra vez.- musito ella golpeando con su aliento el pecho del rubio, él conocía perfectamente cuán era su petición.  
-Marinette. Mi hermosa Marinette.- ella sonrió y Adrien igual. Sólo en la intimidad podía llamarla así, y en público era Suzette. Un personaje al que su bichito se había recreado, cumpliendo sus sueños y anhelos que tenía como Marinette.  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y una mata revuelta de oscuros y brillantes cabellos azulados se asomó mirando a la pareja con sus grandes ojos verdes.  
-¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¿Se están dando besitos?- los dos rieron a lo bajo.  
-En realidad, soy el monstruo de las cosquillas. ¡Y tu mamá ya ha caído en mis cosquillas!  
-¡Corre Chatonette! ¡O Monstricosquillas te va a atrapar!  
-¡Demasiado tarde!- Adrien se levantó y atrapó a su escurridiza hija para hacerle cosquillas. Marinette se rio al ver a su hija reír con fuerza mientras se retorcía y vio a los kwamis despertar en su tocador tras todo el alboroto, o al menos Tikki sonrió ya que Plagg puso sobre su cabeza la pequeña almohada que tenía...

Un huevo cayó en la sartén junto al tocino mientras su hija comía cereal y Adrien terminaba de ponerse una camisa blanca.  
-¿No vas a desayunar, Adrien?  
-Reportaron en las noticias un atolladero en las avenidas principales.- Marinette le dio una tostada con huevo y tocineta.- Y si voy como Chat Noir no hay muchos lugares donde esconderse por esa zona, y más tarde debo ir a ver a mamá que quiere ver a papá.- le dio una mordida a la tostada saboreando gustoso esa delicia y tomando el gran bolso de lonchera que le daba su esposa.

-Dime si tu madre cenará con nosotros, para así preparar su favorito esta noche.

-Le preguntaré, pero seguro dirá que sí, adora pasar tiempo con Emma.

¿Quién diría que si Gabriel Agreste hubiese pedido ayuda a los Guardianes cuando el templo reapareció, hubiesen podido curar a su esposa sin necesidad de seguir siendo el villano que aterrorizó Paris? Mucho se perdió por culpa de su orgullo.  
-Cuídense tú, tu madre y Gorila, espero que alcance para todos. Y ya verás que el nuevo libreto será bueno. Salúdame a Wayhem y Nino.  
-Lo haré.- besó a su amada con gran amor.- Plagg, vamos.  
-Al menos a mí me dejarías desayunar a gusto.- se quejó el kwami que entró bajo la chaqueta negra de su portador. Besó la mejilla de su pequeña Emma que le dio un beso lleno de leche a su padre en la mejilla. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio a Gorila que ya le esperaba, en realidad el enorme hombretón tenía un corazón de oro que siempre procuraba por Adrien, y aunque este ya no podía pagarle como anteriormente hacía, eso no le importó, sino que estuvo al pendiente de ellos y en la actualidad seguía siendo el guardaespaldas de la reciente estrella de cine Adrien y Emilie Agreste. En el asiento trasero del elegante auto negro se veía a su suegra que al verla le saludó con una sonrisa. Emilie había pasado tanto como ellos, pasando por una difícil recuperación y sabiendo lo que hizo su esposo sorprendentemente no le pidió el divorcio, al contrario, esta dijo que le amaría siempre y que además le esperaría, pidiéndole perdón y culpándose por lo ocurrido con él y con Natalie que también compartía condena. Y no importando la presión de la familia Graham de Vanily, se negó a volver a con ellos a Inglaterra, mucho menos cuando le dieron la espalda a su hijo.

Marinette y Emma despidieron a los tres desde la ventana y fueron correspondidas por grandes y cariñosas sonrisas.

-Muy bien Emma, hora de ir a la escuela. A cambiarse.

-¡Hoy quiero llevar mi diadema de Chat Noir!

-Claro, claro, pero… ¡Cielos! ¡Vamos con prisa!- tomó a su hija como un balón bajo el brazo y fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto de la pequeña para cambiarla.

Llevo a su hija a la escuela tomada de la mano mientras que bajo su otro brazo tenía una enorme caja blanca. La pequeña daba de saltitos movimiento su diadema de orejas de gato negro. Al llegar a la entrada le acomodó el uniforme y luego la diadema.  
-A tiempo, cuídate mucho chatonette y diviértete mucho, pero no en clases.  
-Sí, mami.- Marinette le sonrió hasta que escuchó una voz grave a unos metros que reconoció.  
-Cuídate campeón, y sé bueno con tus compañeros.- Kim revolvió el cabello de su hijo, el pequeño niño le recordó mucho a él a esa edad, pero tenía ciertos rasgos de Ondine que no pasaron desapercibidos para Marinette, como esas pecas en todo su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo y su nariz.  
-¡Claro papá!- el niño se fue corriendo.  
-¡Y nada de trastadas!- Kim miro orgulloso a su pequeño que desde la puerta de nuevo se despidió de él. Kim se rio a lo bajo, pero cuando vio a Emma entrar también se quedó congelado al ver que se parecía demasiado a su difunta compañera. Emma se despidió de su madre desde la entrada y Kim al ver ese cabello rojo, sintió cierto alivio.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días.- respondió ella cortes.  
-¿Es usted la esposa de Adrien?  
-Lo soy. ¿Le conoce?  
-Si... Fui un viejo amigo suyo en el instituto.  
-Oh, entiendo, seguro que a Adrien le gustará hablar con sus viejos amigos.

-Eso espero…- se rascó tras la cabeza.

-Le diré que le manda saludos.- dijo antes de dar la vuelta.  
-¡M-Me llamo Kim Le Chien!  
-Lo sé.- respondió con una sonrisa.- No es difícil reconocer a un campeón de medalla de oro.- Kim sonrió algo apenado despidiéndose de la esposa de su ex compañero, aunque este la miraba cada tanto como si viese en ella algo familiar.

Se marchó hacia el centro, donde en un edificio de departamentos de lujo le esperaba su cliente.  
-¿Nombre?- pregunto el portero que le detuvo apenas llegar.  
-Suzette Agreste. Vengo a dejar un regalo a Madame Couffaine.  
-Oh, sí, monsieur nos habló de ello. Adelante.- entró y tomó el elevador hacia el penthouse. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Kagami ataviada con un vestido de manga larga rojo estilo los 50's, de cintillo negro y llevaba un cuenco de agua en las manos.  
-¿Kagami?  
-Mari... Lo siento, Suzette. No te esperaba aquí.  
-Llámame Marinette a solas, pero ¿qué haces?  
-Tristán está enfermo, y lo estoy cuidando.  
-Oh, cielos, ¿es malo?  
-Un resfriado, pero ya ha desayunado y voy a bajarle la fiebre.  
-Está bien, lástima que Luka no este.- siguió a Kagami a una habitación de empapelado azul y lleno de juguetes, donde un pequeño yacía apoyado en sus almohadas tomando un té dulce.  
-Ni me lo menciones. Si es por su culpa que se desvelara y se enfermara viendo su concierto.- le quito la taza a su hijo y colocó un paño húmedo en su frente. Marinette vio al pequeño Tristan Couffaine con cariño, sus cabellos oscuros, y sus bonitos y grandes ojos color chocolate lo hacían ver adorable. Era muy tímido pero a lo que respecta Kagami, se parecía a su padre al momento de tocar la guitarra.

-Hola Tristan, ¿cómo estás?  
-Hola. ¿Emma esta aquí?- pregunto el pequeño.  
-No, cielo. Está en la escuela, pero seguro pasamos a verte en la tarde.- este esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Duerme un momento, cielo. Mamá estará aquí para ti.- Kagami le dio un beso a su hizo hijo que rio contento.

-¿Puedo comer galletas?

-Claro, pero no ahora, será después de la comida. Descansas.- al dejar el cuarto las dos fueron a la sala de color carmesí.- ¿Gustas té?  
-No, gracias.- después de dar a conocer la relación con Luka, Kagami fue desheredada, pero los Couffaine le dieron asilo y se adaptó bastante bien a su nueva vida en la que estaba a cargo de una empresa de moda pequeña, pero que ayudaba a futuros talentos como Marinette y que estaba siendo rápidamente reconocida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí hoy?  
-Te tengo una sorpresa. ¡Ta-da!- Marinette abrió la caja que llevaba, mostrando un hermoso vestido kimono rojo con dorado.- ¿Te gusta?  
-Es precioso. ¿Cómo sabias que deseaba vestir uno de estos?  
-A tu marido no se le escapa ninguna.- Kagami sonrió y se puso sobre ella el hermoso kimono, admirando el detalle de las flores doradas.  
-Es hermoso. Va a ser difícil estar enojada con él ahora…  
-Bien, debo regresar a mi tienda. Y espero que Tristan se mejore pronto.  
-Si le traes a Emma seguro se mejora más rápido.- las dos sabían que algo se estaba formando entre sus hijos, pero como eran unos críos, sólo podían soñar con la posibilidad de estar en la misma familia, cosa que ponía a Adrien a la defensiva…

La tienda Sucrette pronto se vio abierta. Los hermosos vestidos de los escaparates captaban la atención de los transeúntes. Arreglaba cada aspecto de la tienda sola, ya que no se decidía a contratar a una ayudante, era mucho trabajo. La puerta se abrió y una joven de largo cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos miel se adentró al lugar.  
-Hola.  
-¡Un momento!- acomodó un rollo de tela y se sorprendió de ver a la chica, de suéter morado, camiseta blanca y de jeans, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta de lado dejando caer su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sonrió de ver cuánto había crecido Manon Chamack.  
-¿Es usted madame Agreste?- Marinette asintió.  
-Soy yo. ¿Vienes por el anuncio de aprendiz y ayudante?  
-Sí. Yo... Traje mi carpeta por si desea verla.  
-Vamos echarle un vistazo.- Manon le entrego su libreta, y mientras revisaba, notó como Manon observaba cada resquicio del lugar, sonrió disimuladamente.- ¿Ocurre algo?  
-No, no, es que... este lugar antes era una panadería y conocía a quienes vivían aquí antes.  
-Ah, sí. Lo he escuchado mucho. Debieron ser muy queridos.  
-Mucho...- notó mucha nostalgia en su voz. Marinette se aclaró la garganta y le devolvió la carpeta.  
-Nada mal, señorita...  
-Chamack. Me llamo Manon Chamack.  
-Muy bien, señorita Chamack. Tiene un estilo muy bien definido. Y me gusta mucho. Pero necesito a alguien expanda su mente a otros horizontes.- pudo ver que ella se desanimó.  
-Oh, entiendo.  
-Exacto. Así que si va a trabajar para mí, más le vale poner atención, hay un largo camino que deberá recorrer.- en un segundo el rostro de Manon se ilumino.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!  
Después de entregarle su horario, vio a Manon correr en la esquina donde le esperaba Noel Lahiffe, se parecía mucho a Nino de joven, aunque este la repelió como si fuera radioactiva cuando ella le abrazo llena de felicidad. Le faltaba seguro cierto toque para con las chicas y madurar más. El teléfono sonó y contestó.  
-Hola mamá, ¿cómo van las cosas en Italia?- se rio a lo bajo.- Vaya que papá y el abuelo son un caso... Por supuesto que iremos a verles. Emma se pondrá tan contenta y desea tanto ir a probar lo que el abuelo y papá tengan.- pronto entraron un par de clientas y cortó por el momento la llamada, con un pequeño recordatorio de llamar a sus padres esa noche para planear sus vacaciones a las que asistirán también Emilie, Gorila y los Couffaine, y tendría que revisar si sus amigos también irían con ellos, ¿Nathaniel y Marc estarían libres? Oh, tantas cosas por hacer.

Salió para almorzar, Adrien le llamó diciendo que la reunión había terminado antes y que podrían ir a por Emma juntos para comer fuera y se reunieran en el Pont Royal. Al parecer todo había salido bien porque Adrien sonaba muy entusiasmado. Llego al punto acordado, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia al pasar por el Sena donde recordó sus tardes con la banda y sus amigos, y al estar cerca se sorprendió de ver a Adrien despedirse de Nino que estaba acompañado de Alya. Redujo un poco su paso para contemplar a la ahora reportera. La morena se había recortado el cabello y se veía muy bien, feliz en realidad, se fue a con Nino hacia otra dirección tomados de la mano y sonriendo al otro como un par de enamorados.  
-Bichito.- Adrien le llamo y ella le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Hola, chaton. ¿Listo para ir a por Emma?  
-Lo estoy. Oye, Nino me propuso cenar en su casa.  
-Oh, claro.  
-Con... Alya. Al parecer lo van a intentar de nuevo y... ¿qué opinas?  
-Pienso que es fantástico. Nino merece ser feliz.  
-Me refiero a la cena. ¿Crees que este bien que vayamos con ellos?- Adrien se veía muy serio, intentando leer algo en ella, aunque fuese la más mínima duda, pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-Sí, estoy segura. Será divertido.- pero Adrien no parecía tan seguro.  
-¿Crees que puedas soportar estar frente a Alya? Es decir, después de todo...  
-Cariño, durante estos años, tanto como Ladybug y como Suzette, he aprendido que cuando cambias la forma en que miras las cosas, las cosas que miras cambian. Ya no soy Marinette, soy una nueva Marinette que ha aprendido y madurado mucho a ver con nuevos ojos el mundo y a las personas alrededor. Dile a Nino que iremos y dejaremos a Emma con Luka y Kagami.  
Adrien sonrió y besó en los labios.  
-No importa qué, siempre serás mi bichito.  
-Lo sé.- rio apoyándose en él.- Ahora, vamos, me muero de hambre.  
-Voto por algo de comida rápida.  
-¡Hamburguesas!- rieron en camino hacia donde su hija sin notar que los kwamis de ambos se asomaron para sonreír orgullosos de sus portadores. Porque el pasado era una carga innecesaria en sus vidas, y solo tenían ojos para su día a día y un futuro feliz para con sus amigos y familia. Una familia que pronto agregaría un nuevo miembro pero eso Marinette se lo diría a Adrien esa noche.

…..

La alarma se escuchó por varios kilómetros a la redonda, podía escucharla como si estuviera a metros de ella, imposible saber si la seguían o no. Pero no la atraparían. Había al fin conseguido escapar de ese manicomio y nada la haría volver a ese lugar. Lila sonrió al ver a lo lejos luces de un pueblo muy lejos de donde estaba.

-Sólo un poco más… regresaré a Paris y haré pagar a todos por arruinar mi vida.

Escuchó ruido, corrió sabiendo que la estarían persiguiendo, pero ella era más lista, y prueba de ello fue hacerse la dormida y morder en el cuello a aquel maldito médico, esperaba que se muriera. Su camiseta estaba por completo cubierta de su sangre. Siguió adelante cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos detrás, pero de la nada, algo cortó su camino, el hilo de un yoyo. Se giró y al ver por los árboles, las sombras de los dos jóvenes héroes de Paris estaban allí, Chat Noir y… Ladybug.

-No… imposible. Tú estás muerta.- la figura de Ladybug emitió una leve risa, y luego la enorme sonrisa de Chat Noir destelló en medio de la oscuridad como sus ojos verdes. Lila corrió hacia otra dirección, intentando escapar ahora de esas sombras que la perseguían, podía distinguir entre la poca luz que había el traje rojo con motas, y esas coletas con lazos rojos.- Es imposible. ¡Es imposible!

Llegó hasta lo más profundo del bosque, escuchando las risas delos héroes alrededor, jugando con su poca cordura y la rabia se apoderó de ella.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SALGAN YA!

-¿Quién se esconde?- susurró una delicada voz detrás de ella y Lila se giró con horror para ver que se trataba en verdad de Ladybug, de Marinette.

-No… esto es mentira, es un truco. Yo te mate, yo hice que te suicidaras.

-No puedes matarme, nunca has podido.- respondió con simpleza la heroína y el felino cayó a un lado de su compañera con una sonrisa inquietante.

-Le he prestado a buen recaudo una de mis nueve vidas. Es increíble. Y ella ha sido todo lo que tú nunca fuiste. Es amada, es talentosa, es importante para mucha gente, y no como Ladybug.- la transformación de la mariquita desapareció y mostró a Marinette, una adulta Marinette de blusa blanca de mangas caídas, falda rosa y largo cabello oscuro.- Sino como Marinette.

-Y no necesito de poderes para eso.- concluyó la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No… es mentira. ¡No es verdad! Yo soy importante, ¡yo soy amada por todos! ¡Yo soy la única y verdadera heroína de Paris! ¡YO!

-No es verdad.- respondió Marinette.- Porque yo tengo los aretes de Ladybug.- le mostró los aretes en su mano. Lila los vio con los ojos desorbitados, y pasó su lengua por sus labios con una desconcertante sonrisa de completa locura.

-¡NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡AAAH!- se lanzó hacia Marinette, pero algo pasó, fue como si atravesara un fantasma, y su cuerpo cayó sobre un agujero, golpeándose al caer, escuchando sus huesos romperse, y el insoportable dolor que comenzó a esparcirse en su cuerpo, en uno de los tantos impactos se giró hacia arriba y allí estaban ellos, mirando su final satisfechos después de tantos años. Ella no estaba loca, ellos eran los lunáticos tras hacerle todo esto, a ella, la verdadera heroína del mundo. Juró venganza hacia ellos, y con el más puro deseo de acabar con sus vidas y todo lo que amaban terminó en lo más profundo de una antigua cueva, donde nadie pudo escuchar sus gritos, dejándola sola por días con su dolor, su locura, y los fantasmas de su pasado que nunca pudo dejar ir hasta el último momento... Nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón en estos últimas días del año y en el nuevo. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSUTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
